On Top of the World
by WhiteCrow10
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are together in London to celebrate New Year's! One-shot, USUK.


**Happy New Year everyone! Wow! 2010 is gone already! Can you believe it? And now onto 2011! I must be getting old because everything seems to go by so fast... XD **

**But anyways, I decided to do a USUK New Year fic after a friend requested so and I was on the idea like our dear Ita-chan pounces on pasta (if that makes any sense). I thought that it was a cool idea and I knew what to do with it. And I set it in London and based some of this on what I knew about how the British celebrate the New Year. So please, if I am wrong about anything, please correct me. I would love to know what other countries do to celebrate the New Year. =)**

**I hope you all have a happy New Year and please enjoy! Here's to 2011!  
**

On Top of the World

A New Year's USUK fic

Alfred watched as Arthur paced about the room of the British nation's large house. The blonde man was waiting for the tea on the stove to heat up so that he could try to keep himself awake as he and Alfred waited for the clock to strike twelve.

Tonight was New Year's Eve and they were spending the holiday in London, their first together since that fateful Christmas night when Alfred had finally gathered up the courage to confess his feelings to the Briton. And now, they were celebrating the arrival of the New Year over in London. Alfred had felt that they might as well celebrate at Arthur's place this time and Arthur wasn't really looking forward to standing in a crowded Times Square in freezing temperatures.

Alfred watched Arthur for a few seconds, his blue eyes following the Briton's movements. "Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Arthur asked, looking up from his pacing.

"Pacing," the American replied.

"I need to stay awake somehow," the Briton responded, shaking his head. "And it's _cold_."

"Nothing a little cuddling can't fix," Alfred smiled from the couch, holding his arms out wide for the Briton.

Arthur looked like he was considering the thought when a sharp whistle pierced the air, signaling that the water in the kettle was boiled. Much to Alfred's disappointment, Arthur bustled into the kitchen to prepare his cup of tea. The American pouted and turned on the TV, watching the time as the BBC live footage of the moments before the New Year's fireworks would start.

"How much time is left?" Arthur asked, walking in with his cup of hot tea in hand.

"At least a minute," Alfred smiled as he noted that Arthur was sitting in front of him, not next to him.

"Last minute of the old year, huh?" Arthur muttered nostalgically. "I guess I'm ready for the New Year…" He looked up at his new boyfriend. "What about you?"

"Yeah," Alfred answered without hesitation. "And I'm sure it's going to be the best year yet!"

"What makes you say that?" the Briton asked, his emerald eyes curious.

Alfred chuckled and took the cup from Arthur's hands, setting it on the coffee table. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling him into his lap.

"Alfred…" the Briton chuckled as the America placed a soft kiss on his temple.

"I know this will be a great year because I have you with me," Alfred smiled, holding the Briton close as the countdown for the New Year began. "Think of it as an addition to the clean slate we're given every year. A new relationship for the New Year. Artie, of all the people I would have face the world with me, I would want you next to me until the world stops spinning."

"Alfred…" Arthur whispered, amazed at the other's words. It was rare to hear such a thing come from the American's mouth when it seemed that his mind was filled with only ideas of superheroes and burgers. Arthur smiled softly and rested his head in the crook of Alfred's neck.

_10…_

_ 9…_

"Arthur?" the blue-eyed American suddenly said, looking down at the other.

"Yes?"

_8…_

_ 7…_

"I love you," Alfred smiled, fingering the Briton's chin.

_6…_

_ 5…_

"I love you too," Arthur smiled, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck.

_4…_

Their faces inched closer, breath mingling as their foreheads touched.

_3…_

Alfred's lips ghosted over Arthur's as he pulled the Briton closer, so that Arthur straddled his legs.

_2…_

Arthur placed a hand on the American's cheek, caressing Alfred's skin as they got closer.

_1._

The lips closed over each other in a kiss as cheers sounded from the TV, signaling the arrival of the New Year. The pop of fireworks reached their ears and they broke their kiss to look out the window, watching as the fireworks lit up the London sky.

Alfred smiled and looked back at Arthur, his face bright. "Happy New Year, Arthur."

"Happy New Year," Arthur smiled and leaned in again, kissing Alfred gently.

They pulled away after a few seconds and Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand, pulling him off of the couch.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Arthur asked with a chuckle as Alfred grabbed their coats.

"We're going outside to watch the fireworks," the American smiled and kissed Arthur on the forehead. "We need to celebrate!"

Arthur pulled on his coat and his shoes and ran outside with Alfred to watch the colored flowers of fire explode in the sky. As they watched the fireworks paint the dark London sky, Arthur decided that Alfred was right; 2011 would be a great year as long as they were together.

End


End file.
